


Zły dzień Snape'a

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zły dzień Snape'a = tragiczny dzień Longbottoma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zły dzień Snape'a

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście wszystko należy do pani J. K. R.

_Longbottom, zostań!_

Ślizgoni chichoczą, Gryfoni ślą koledze współczujące spojrzenia.

_Longbottom…_

Snape mówi powoli, krzywi się, gdy zmuszony jest wykonać gwałtowniejszy ruch.

_Wiem o Twoim małym układzie z Dyrektorem._

Chłopak blednie i dolna warga zaczyna mu drżeć.

_Och do cholery! Dostarczysz mi jedną porcję w ciągu 10 minut, a nie obleję Cię w tym semestrze, choćbyś wysadził każdy zadany eliksir!_

* * *

Severus wypuszcza nosem wonny dym, obserwując jak snuje się on ku sufitowi jego prywatnych pokoi.

_Nic nie pomaga na skutki_ Crucio _tak dobrze jak Cannabis indic._


End file.
